Midnight Dancing
by DElenaLover4Ever
Summary: post 3 09 " Homecoming" , Elena is bored and would do anything to have fun .. even ask Damon Salvatore to go out with her .  short 2- parter fanfic , something to get us through the hiatus R&R  inspired by Britney Spears latest albums   Femme Fatale
1. Prologue

**A/N : this just popped into my head these days and it won't shut up until i get it out **

**this is my second fanfic so far but this one includes no smut just gonna include lots of dancing and drinking _if_ you guys give it a chance **

**this is a short 1st chapter but will update again soon**

**Have fun reading :D**

**Xoxo**

**-J**

* * *

><p>"okay " Elena said to Damon " I think we should go out of town today , go to a club , drink a lot and dance . "<p>

It's has been two weeks since Stefan abandoned them , two weeks since they've heard from him .

She was going to go inasane if she didn't go out and have some fun , to her these days fun always included Damon and

she knew that if Caroline or Bonnie heard her say that they would think she'd gone nuts … which is about to happpen sooner or later .

" what ? , did I misunderstood you or _the_ Elena Gilbert is wanting to actually have fun ? " a surprised Damon asked while drinking half of a whisky bottle .

" well .. you don't really know me Damon if you don't know that I have layers , I'm not always like this … " Elena stopped to make sure he was listening to her because she doubted it when he was drinking .

She eyed him and bottle of whisky he was holding , then she remembered something that could help her case

" you do remember the time we had in Georgia , I drank more than anyone else in that bar , you know I can let loose "

He looked at her intently , making her squirm in her seat is _he gonna turn me down_ she thought

Then she noticed the famous smirk apearing " fine Elena , we'll go out but I'm choosing the place and time … " his eyes glowed and she started regretting asking him " and we _will_ dance Elena "

" okay .." she agreed but she knew he was up to something , he was going to try something .

Then he continued " tonight at midnight , I'll pick you up "

He got up from the couch and brushed past her whispering in her ear

" wear something sexy Elena " he drawled in a seductive voice making her shiver and her stomache have those damn butterflies

He left her grinning because of her heart beat racing everytime he was invading her personal space , _oh yeah .. screw Stefan , Elena is gonna be mine tonight . _he thought to him self


	2. Watch me move

**A/N : SO sorry that i'm late updating the story , but to make it up to those who Reviewed , Fave'd , and alerted my story , i stretched this chapter to a good 1,163 words , and it has been my longest chapter ever written .**

**Music : **i was inspired by Britney Spears' latest albums ( Feme Fatale ) , so i'll give you the songs by order to listen while reading this chapter

**1- Britney spears - Till the world ends**

**2- Britney Spears - Hold it against me **

**3- Kelly Clarkson - Beautiful disaster .. not a britney song but you'll know why ;)**

**happy reading **

**-J**

* * *

><p>Damon arrived early that night , because he was hoping to catch a glimpse at Elena's sinful body .<p>

He didn't know what she was going to wear but the image in his head left nothing to the imagination.

* * *

><p>Damon's POV :<p>

I climbed the tree next to her bedroom window without making any noise , perks of being a vampire .

I couldn't wait to know what was she going to wear , I could hear her in the bathroom of her room blowdrying her hair , but I am sure that my dropped the next minute I see her walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a strapless black lacy bra and a black lacy panties .

She looked like a goddess with the bra giving her clevage an excelent view , she was holding a _**very**_ tight and a _**very**_ short black dress.

But how in hell with all the snooping I did in her room I didn't come across that dress ?

I'll have to ask her later ..

* * *

><p>Elena's POV :<p>

I'm nervous to death , no idea why though I mean it's not the first time I go out with someone !

I went out straight from the Boarding House to the mall alone because I needed a new dress and a new shoes only 'cause I didn't have anything

to wear , okay that's what I kept telling myself any way but that voice nagging in the back of my head telling me _it's for Damon_ didn't help me knowing it was right .

I bought a mid-thigh black dress with a V neckline that was beaded with tiny dark silver diamonds

and a silver highheels with a simple design .

Now I'm dressed and ready , I opted for my regular make upu but added a lip gloss

instead of lip stick , I blow dried my hair and pulled it into a loose , low ponnytail .

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on Elena's house door one time before the door flied open and he was met with a set of brown eyes , his eyes on the other hand raked all over her body<p>

She was sexy as hell , her brain was on the same page where he was concerned .

She noticed that he was dressed as always ; all in black and leather jacket but

the denim jeans he wore was a little tighter than usaual, she gulped and raised her eyes up to meet his

He smirking so he must've noticed her checking him out .

" it's not polite to stare Elena " he said chuckling , seeing her face redden .

" I wasn't staring " she said feeling the blood rush to her cheeks .

" yeah sure , whatever you say , so are we good to go ? "

" yeah, just let me grab my jacket "

She quickly got her jacket and closed the door behind her , Damon walked her to the car , opened the passenger door for her and closed it when he was sure she was well seated

_The perfect gentleman_ she thought .

* * *

><p>When they arrived an hour and a half later to a club on the outskirts of town , they headed straight to the bar , ordered a few<p>

rounds for the two of them , Elena being faster than Damon in drinking shots ; looked more happy than ever .

Elena was looking at the dance floor , mesmerized by the people who were dancing very closely together to the fast beat of

Britney Spears' Till the world ends , wishing she was dancing like that with Damon .

He on the other hand was focused entirely on her , so when he saw a guy trying to feel her up from behind her , he didn't cause a

scene for her because that wasn't worth it , so before she could notice the guy he asked her :

" what do you think we dance a bit ? "

She was taken aback because it was sudden

" umm , sure why not "

He led her to the dance floor as Britney Spears ' song Hold it against me started playing , he put his hands on her waist and pulled her flush to his body .

They moved to rhythm of the song , they were grinding against each other when the beat slowed ..

_If I said my heart was beating loud _

_If we could escape the crowd somehow _

_If I said I want you body now_

_Would you hold it against me _

_'cause you feel like paradise _

_And I need a vacation _

_So if I said I want your body now , would you hold it against me_

They dancing with each other the way they both liked and craved , fast than slow , Elena ' heart was drumming in her chest from

the intensity of their actions , movements against each other ; creating a music on its own to Damon's ears so he was feeling the power she had on him getting stronger .

The song faded away and the DJ announced that they're switching to slower songs for the couples on the dance floor , they were both panting

after such extremes with each other but Damon knew they were no couple so he started to let her go when she grabbed him and whispered

" dance with me "

He turned towards her pleading eyes and nodded , confused never the less about why she would dance with him .

She put her hands around his neck and leaned on his chest as Kelly Clarkson ' Beautiful Disaster played for the few couples left on the dance floor .

They remained silent for while , just dancing peacefully without thinking about the world before she said

" I love this song "

" why ? "

He was glad that she was willing to share something about herself with him

even its not that much of information , she was a bit hesitant

" because it reminds me of you , what we've been through together " ..

_And if I could hold on _

_To the tears and the laughter _

_Would it be beautiful _

_A beautiful disaster_

He was surprised to say the least , he was about to say something when she looked up to his eyes and said

" listen "

_He's never enough _

_But still he's more than I can take _

She leaned in brushed her lips against and whispered

" I love you Damon , I guess it a midnight club and a dance to make me realize it "

The song was finished , but they were just about to start , he was speechless but came out of his trance and almost dragged off the dance floor in a hurry saying

" you are mine forever Elena "

**The End**


End file.
